Question: Ashley was assigned problems 41 through 76 for homework last week. If Ashley did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 41 through 76, we can subtract 40 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 36. We see that Ashley did 36 problems. Notice that she did 36 and not 35 problems.